villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:YukaSylvie/Pure Evil Proposal: Ice Witch
Here's a modified version of my Complete Monster effort post on TV Tropes. What's the work? Tweeny Witches: The Adventures is an episodic OVA spin-off of the underrated MagicalGirl anime series Tweeny Witches. Some episodes are lighter and softer, while others are as serious as the original series. Belonging to the latter category, "The Ice Witch and the Dragon of Fire and Ice" tells the story of Gana (now exclusively known as the Grand Master of Witches) from 2 centuries ago. When she was traveling alone to train herself as a witch, she adopted Hanamomo as her younger sister at the request of the girl's dead mother. Along with Kunetke and Tole, the sisters received an order from the previous grand master to defeat an evil dragon that froze everything. And in a world where a child scout with a chronic backstabbing disorder, a matricidal former pirate, and a loyal commander of a Nazi by any other name all have redeeming qualities, the dragon managed to set herself apart even from the most heinous character of the franchise. Who is the Ice Witch? What has she done? The Ice Witch appeared in the eastern land of Blizzard Forest as the Dragon of Fire and Ice (a misnomer since she only used ice powers), seeking to take over the world as the strongest being. In the backstory, she froze the land and her many foes (who were all sent by the previous grand master), the latter with her cursed blizzard. As the strongest witches in the Magical Realm, Gana and her companions went on the mission, only to find Kunetke frozen the next morning even though they had made five magical barriers over their camp. When the remaining witches reached Blizzard Castle, the Ice Witch descended from the thundering sky. After freezing Tole as well, she stabbed Hanamomo with an icicle from her mouth. Possessing the girl, the Ice Witch revealed to Gana that she kept Kunetke and Tole alive and that removing the icicle would kill her host. She took all Gana's companions hostage, eating Gana by coercion in an attempt to absorb the magic of the most powerful witch serving the grand master. The icicle eventually left Hanamomo, who woke up an unfrozen Tole. The Ice Witch, however, possessed Hanamomo again, grinning maliciously as she tried to stab Tole in the back. Gana managed to save both herself and her remaining companions as her spell immobilized the Ice Witch, who then fell and got stabbed by the top of Blizzard Castle. Once a flash of lightning fell, however, the dragon disappeared. Returning in humanoid form somehow, the Ice Witch decided to seal Gana away as a last resort. Gana and her remaining companions were so tired in the previous battle that they could barely defend themselves from the Ice Witch's ice breath. And their mission had a bittersweet ending when Hanamomo burned the Ice Witch (whom Gana and Tole distracted beforehand at her suggestion) from the inside, slaying the evil dragon for good at the price of her own life. Heinousness? She's not as destructive as Grande and Jestor. That said, she succeeded in standing out as she froze the land and many people, possessed the young girl she stabbed with something that would kill her host if removed, and engaged in cannibalism by coercion to strengthen her already great magic. For comparison: * Sheila can only keep some warlock cavalrymen frozen for a few moments. * Even when programmed to obey Sigma, Sheila retains her mind enough to be able to use telepathy. * Grande instantly swallowed his honest advisor whole in front of the latter's young son, Sigma, for opposing the use of dark magic. This is as unique as the Ice Witch's crimes, so neither of the villains can disqualify each other. * Black Tohma only steals Arusu's magic "to become free", and she later promises to restore it if the human girl unseals the original Tohma. Mitigating factors? She briefly kept her promise to Gana, letting Hanamomo wake up an unfrozen Tole. But given her line about how they would live under her rule and the fact that she possessed Hanamomo again in an attempt to stab Tole in the back, I don't think it holds up. Conclusion? Personally, I say yes. Thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals